Cop and the Thief
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Shadow the most badass police cop and the top best that takes down criminals without any help. Nebula the most wanted thief that steals things to survive in the streets. But what happens when Shadow meets the wanted hedgehog thief? Will he arrest her or learn something about her?
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic characters belongs to (c) SEGA.**

 **Nebula belongs to me.**

 **In this story, Silver is actually adopted by Nebula as kids. Just so you won't get confused.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shadow the Hedgehog was one of the fastest cops in Station Square and he has caught the most wanted criminals in the town. Mostly when he arrests them, he does it alone when he doesn't need backup a few times. Let's see how he's doing now.

"Hold it right there! Get over here!" Shadow yelled while chasing criminals stealing a bank truck. Then one of the criminals takes out a UZI.

"Get this!" the thug shouted and fires at Shadow.

But Shadow dodged the bullets and ran faster to get to the truck. The thug got back in to reload his gun.

"Did you get him?" the driver asked.

"No. He's gone" the thug said. But then Shadow suddenly grabs the thug and threw him at the parasol in the Café. He got in and sees 3 more thugs inside.

"Bring it!" Shadow said and cracks his knuckles. The thugs but the driver attacks Shadow and they only managed to give him a black eye and punched his gut. While fighting the thugs, Shadow saw that a grey colored hedgehog running over their way, causing the driver to make the truck turn wildly to the side.

The grey hedgehog ran away in the alley to get away from the situation and to make sure Shadow doesn't get him.

"Oh god! That was close" he said and sees a blue violet colored hedgehog girl.

"Are you alright little bro?" she asked him.

"Yes, I was almost run over by a truck but I'm fine, Nebula" he said to her.

"Silver, you're 14 years old and it's way too dangerous" Nebula said very concerned.

 **xxx**

Inside the truck, Shadow has knocked down two thugs and was fighting one to not knock out the driver. He blocked his punches and hits the thug with an uppercut. He then pulled the thug's mask off to reveal a green hawk.

"Jet the Hawk. Remember me?" Shadow smirked.

"Grrrrr! You are in my way for my money!" Jet snarled.

"No, you greedy hawk! You are going in again!" Shadow said and cuffs him. Then he goes up to the driver while keeping his balance.

"Hey you! Stop the truck or you'll be in trouble!" Shadow held his gun out. The driver gulps in defeat and hardly presses the brakes. The truck stopped as Shadow threw all four out from the truck.

"Grrr! You may have won this time, badass cop! But I will get out of jail! You just watch!" Jet yelled, struggling to get the cuffs off.

"Try that and I get you again" Shadow grinned. He then dials his fellow cops to get Jet and his thugs.

"Bring a van here, I got Jet again" Shadow said.

 _"On our way Shadow"_ the police woman on the phone said.

"I'm at the park with them" Shadow added, looking at Jet and the thugs. Then Shadow wondered if the grey hedgehog is alright or not, but he shrugs and doesn't know where to find him.

"Where ever he is, I hope his family is not worried" Shadow thought.

* * *

At an abandoned apartment Silver and Nebula were having dinner.

"Man, I hate being the most wanted thief" Nebula said, looking at the wanted poster of her face.

"Nebula, don't worry. I know how you feel. You are afraid for that badass cop?" Silver asked.

Nebula nods a little, "Yeah. And I'm not like any other criminal. I steal things that we need to survive" she said.

"True. It's like we're becoming wild in the city" Silver said, having his roasted chicken.

"Yup. I'm gonna go out there and find anything to keep us warm. It's gonna be a cold night for us" Nebula said, finishing her dinner.

"Okay, be careful out there" Silver said, watching Nebula leave through the window. She climbs down the ladder and puts on her mask to conceal her identity.

* * *

At the police station, Shadow was at the training room punching the punching bag. He wore red shorts and grey nike sneakers.

He punches the bag hard and was sweating a lot, but he has to keep himself in form. After a few punches, he goes to a bench to rest some and have some water.

"So you kicked Jet's ass again, huh?" the blue hedgehog walking up to him.

"Yes I did. Along with his friends too" Shadow said, wiping the sweat with a towel.

"Wow, you really are a one badass cop. Do you ever have a partner?" the blue hedgehog asked.

"No and I never will have a partner. I work alone, Sonic" Shadow glared at Sonic.

Sonic sighs and rubs his eyes.

"Shadow, that's so selfish to say that" Sonic said.

"I am not. I only need help when I need it" Shadow said.

"Oh, right. Sooner or later some criminal or a backstabber will take you down" Sonic said with his arms crossed.

"Hmph! No one defeats me, Sonic. I never lose against criminals" Shadow glared again.

"Oh, really? Have you ever caught this wanted thief before?" Sonic showed the wanted poster of a violet-blue female hedgehog, "I guess not" he chuckled.

"Her? Oh yes, I haven't thought of getting her locked in" Shadow said, looking at the poster.

"She is very hard to find. So be careful out there" Sonic said.

"I'm always careful" Shadow scoffs. He walks out the training room to get into his uniform.

"I bet he won't fight against a girl" Sonic thought.

* * *

Late at night, Nebula was sneaking in the back side of Walt-Mart without getting caught. Few workers were unloading the boxes of supplies and stuff for the store where everyone can buy stuff in the aisle.

"Okay. I need more toothpaste for my little bro and myself. And something fluffy and cozy to sleep. Here I go" Nebula said, quietly going into the trailer truck to find some stuff that she needs.

She then hides when a worker carried a TV from the truck, not seeing her. She exhales for relief and sees a warm blanket from the crate. She carefully takes it out without being noticed and hides again when a worker came to get another crate.

Nebula then sneaks to the box of toothpaste and tiptoes to it once the worker has left. She reaches out for it and takes one. Before she puts it in her bag, she looks up to see that the workers go to have a coffee break.

"Perfect, now I need to make sure they don't see me" Nebula said.

She steps out from the truck and ran to the alley, hiding behind a dumpster.

"Phew, that was close. But I better watch out for Shadow. He's the most badass cop in town" Nebula said to herself.

Unknown to her. Shadow was looking around for her with his cuffs and gun ready.

"I wonder where she could be" Shadow said to himself.

Nebula is about to get back home when she saw Shadow, she then hides again in an empty dumpster. Shadow heard it and goes to the alley to see where the noise came from.

"Hello? Anyone there?" He walks past the dumpster where Nebula is inside.

Nebula peeks a bit from the lid and saw him pass her. Then she sees him look at something else moving. Shadow walks up to it instead and sees a stray cat holding a fish in its mouth.

"Oh, man. Just a stupid cat. Come here you and I get you to your-…AHHH!" He tried to pick it up but it scratches him in the face.

"ARGH! OW! OW!" Shadow screamed. Nebula then saw her chance and ran away but accidently dropped her purple nebulae pattern flower hair clip on the ground and she didn't notice it.

The cat hissed angrily and ran off with its fish.

"Sheesh! If you want to be pissed off, do it somewhere else" Shadow growled at the street cat and walks away.

But then he notices something on the ground, Nebula's hair clip.

"Hmmm, what's this" He picked it up and examines it, "It must be the wanted thief. Just wait until I get you" He grinned.

* * *

 **Sometimes it makes me sad to see homeless children on the streets with no food, no home, and no family. :(  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**08/13/15**

 **6 Reviews, 2 Favs, 4 Followers.**

 **I almost forgot. It also makes me very sad to see homeless pets on the streets too. :(  
I always want to adopt them and help these poor animals but my dad warns me that they might have rabies. Although he's right because rabies are very deadly if I get infected. But I hate to see the animals starve to death on the streets, shivering in the cold weather all by themselves. :(**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Nebula made it to the abandoned apartment with the stuff she stole.

Silver saw her and smiled, "How is it going Nebula?" he asked her.

"Just fine, Silver. I managed to escape from Shadow. He didn't see me" Nebula said.

"Good, but hey. Where's your hair clip?" Silver noticed her missing hair clip. Nebula touches her quills and it was not there.

She gasped, "Oh no. That means that Shadow will find me somehow!" she said, "Oh what am I gonna do?"

"Sis, calm down! We'll figure this out. Just relax and breathe deep" Silver said, holding her shoulders down.

Nebula inhales deeply and calms down, yet still scared.

"He does not know where we live yet" Silver said to her reassuring.

"You're right. If he finds me, I better hope I don't get abused in jail" Nebula said.

She gives him the box of toothpaste, "I found some toothpaste for me and you. We better brush our teeth now before we end up getting cavities in our teeth this late at night" Nebula said.

"Oh, good" Silver sighs in relief and grabs the toothpaste.

Nebula takes hers too and they go to brush their teeth.

 **xxx**

At the police station, Shadow packed his stuff to head back home to his house. He even had Nebula's hair clip with him.

"Did you find her, Mr. Badass Cop?" Sonic asked.

"No, but I believe this hair clip is from her. I don't know but it could come from someone else" Shadow said, looking at it.

"Okay, if you get her don't treat her like an object, treat her like a person" Sonic said.

"Shut up. When I find her I'll be asking questions before I throw her in jail" Shadow said, crossing his arms.

"Okay okay. Sheesh" Sonic said and goes back to his desk.

Shadow sighs before going back to his apartment. The street he was walking on was nearly empty with a few stores open. He then takes out the wanted poster and looked at it again.

"Well what do you know? She looks too cute to be a thief...Wait, what am I saying!?" Shadow said, realizing what he thought.

"Grrr….women are always seductive sometimes. Hmph! This time I won't fall for that charm" Shadow growled under his breath.

He then arrives at his apartment and gets in to rest after a long day of chasing criminals. He lies down on the couch and turned the TV on to see the news.

" _Good evening everyone. Today Shadow the Hedgehog has done once again an epic struggle in the bank truck lead by Jet the Hawk, one of our city's most wanted criminals"_ the news anchor said.

"Yup. That hawk always fails. But I need to focus on getting this thief arrested, unless she tells me a reason why she steals stuff" Shadow talked to himself.

He goes up to a window and looked over the city, "Wherever she is, I will find her" Shadow said.

* * *

The next morning was a gorgeous day in Station Square. Shadow was on his way to the police station to have a word with Sonic's best friend Tails in the lab room. He goes to the lab to see him fixing a device.

"Hi Tails, I need your help" Shadow said to him.

Tails turned to see him, "Hi Shads, I'm working on a new tracking device that can find scents in a few seconds" Tails said.

"A what?"

"A tracking device that can find scents" Tails explained.

"That might be something for me" Shadow said while looking at it.

"Why?" Tails asked curiously.

"Because I need it to find this girl" Shadow said. He showed him the poster of Nebula to Tails.

"Oh, she looks cute" Tails smiled.

"Yup. But that won't stop me" Shadow said.

Tails handed him over the tracking device and Shadow walks to the prison cafeteria to interrogate the criminal he mostly knows, Jet. He saw him sitting on a bench with a grey albatross and a purple swallow.

"Jet, we need to talk" Shadow said to him.

"What do you want from me Shadow?" Jet asked him, "I'm busy having breakfast. So go do your job and kiss my fat ass" he snarled.

"I need to ask you something. Have you seen this thief before?" Shadow held out the poster of Nebula.

Jet takes a closer look, "Hmmmm, I believe I saw her taking some oranges from a store while driving my car. She doesn't look so scary" Jet said.

"Mmhm? Anyone else seen her?" Shadow asked the fellow prisoners. They shook their heads.

"Do you know where she lives in this city?" Shadow asked Jet again.

"No I don't. But I do know she has a grey hedgehog living with her but I don't know where exactly. She's very hard to find and she's very acrobatic. Good luck finding her because she's taken down cops before" Jet chuckled.

"Oh really? She won't take me down" Shadow said as he left. He activates the device and scans Nebula's hair clip.

"I will get you" he said and grins.

 **xxx**

Silver was the first to wake up and he saw his adoptive sister sleeping peacefully in her bed.

He smiles and walks up to her and placed a hand behind her ear, "Nebula, wakey wakey eggs and bakey"

Nebula wakes with a cute yawn and rubs her eyes.

"Slept well sis?" Silver asked.

"Yup. Now let's go find some food" Nebula said.

"Yup" Silver nods as he and Nebula gets out from the abandoned apartment to get some food from a food store.

They got into the store and makes sure the security camera doesn't see them.

Nebula goes to the meat shelf to take a white meat chicken for dinner. Silver was taking bread and fruits without being noticed.

"Hmm…. What else would be great? How about chilidogs, nope, cupcakes, yes" Silver picks up a box of cupcakes.

"May I help you young man?" a familiar voice came behind Silver. It was Shadow in a disguise.

"Uh, no thanks" Silver said and pretends to go to the cash register.

"Hmm…." Shadow in disguise knows that grey hedgehog but where is the wanted thief. All of a sudden, the device starts to bleep that it's picking up a scent from Nebula.

"Gotcha!" Shadow smirks and sees Nebula wearing a hoodie to hide her face, sneaking into the back side where the door says 'employees only' with Silver.

"You won't get away this time, thief" Shadow chuckled and follows them.

Silver and Nebula walks inside to the back to get out. There were no employees in there and they make their way to the exit.

"Oh, shit. My ears are twitching. We're being followed" Nebula said, her ears twitching.

"Let's get out of here!" Silver said as he and Nebula ran out from the store. But then Shadow ran out from the store and chased after them.

"Oh, shit! He's fast!" Silver gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

**08/14/15**

 **10 Reviews, 6 Favs, 8 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh no!" Nebula gasped, "Silver, I'll handle this. Just get back home with the food. Now!" she tells him to do what she says.

"Got it!" Silver nods and ran away.

Nebula stands in bravery to fight Shadow, "Come and get me!" she said and cracks her knuckles.

"So be it" Shadow said and ran at her, ready to punch her. But she dodged him and punches him in the face, then kneeing him in the gut.

"Ugh!" he groans.

"Hmph!" Nebula took this chance to run away from the parking lot before Shadow tries to recover.

"You can run, but I can run faster" Shadow groans. He activates his boots and ran after her.

Nebula jumped up on some washing lines and between balconies. Shadow jumped as well between the walls and chased Nebula on the rooftop.

"Damn it!" Nebula growled and keeps running, jumping from one building to another. She spots the lower building that can help her get down to the bottom. She jumps to the edge and leaps to the dumpster lid, jumping off and ran in the alley path.

Shadow does a spin-dash and when he dives down, he breaks the dumpster apart and continues to run after Nebula.

On the way, Nebula knocks over some barrels with oil. Shadow then ran on the puddle and trips over. But he got up covered in oil. After a few minutes of chasing, Nebula came to a dead end.

"You got to be fucking kidding me" Nebula growled and looked over her shoulder to see Shadow walking up to her.

"Dead end, thief. You're going to jail" Shadow smirked and held out the cuffs.

"Hmph, you really don't get it, do you?" Nebula glared and crossed her arms.

"Give me your hands, you can explain that on the station" Shadow said, cuffing Nebula.

"You dumbass! You still don't get it" Nebula growled.

"Just shut up" Shadow growled and cuffs her wrists, dragging her out of the alley.

Silver saw Shadow taking Nebula in and knew he had to do something.

"Man, I gotta save her. Don't worry, big sis. I'll find a way to get you out of jail" he said.

 **xxx**

Later at the interrogate room, Nebula was still cuffed and she was not very happy. Shadow came in with a coffee cup and sat in front of her, turning on the recorder.

"Okay, tell me now" Shadow said.

"Hmph! Why should I tell you? You just think I'm lying" Nebula turns her head away.

"Come on, thief. Just tell me" Shadow said.

"Fine, just to shut you up" Nebula glared at him, "My name is Nebula and I'm a street hedgehog. I don't steal money from people or from the bank. I steal things from the store to survive in the streets. I have a little brother out there worried about me right now" she explained her story.

"You're homeless?" Shadow said.

"Yes I'm homeless! Please let me go! I can't leave my brother out there alone! I'm a feral hedgehog!" Nebula screamed and sobs out loud.

Shadow was thinking of something and scratches his neck, "I will tell those you stole from that you didn't steal on purpose, only for survival. Many poor people or so called feral are common today. So I will say you're innocent" he said.

"Even though I don't like stealing but I have no choice! I've been a feral for almost 10 years! You don't know what it's like to be homeless on the streets! Please don't put me in jail!" Nebula crying out loud.

Shadow decides to help her and Silver to have a home, he then got an idea.

"Nebula. You're not going to jail. You and your brother can live at my apartment. But there will be rules there" Shadow said, turning off the recorder.

"I don't know if I can fit in, cop! I've been a feral my whole life! I'm not like the people that are not homeless! Not even my brother can handle this!" Nebula sobs.

"Easy Nebula. You'll learn by the time that pass. And by the way, my name is Shadow" Shadow said. He placed one hand on her shoulder.

"I know who you are. You're the badass cop that catches criminals by yourself" Nebula said and looks away, her sobs began to slow down.

"Heh, I'm not the only one. My colleague Sonic is a bit faster than me. But I'm better at using guns, he uses his spin-dashes more than me" Shadow said.

"Fascinating. Now get these cuffs off me. They're hurting my wrists like hell" Nebula growled.

"Okay then" Shadow un-cuffs the handcuffs and Nebula rubs her wrists.

"And I hope you're being serious, badass hedgehog. Because no one has ever helped me and my brother for hospitality. Nor have we ever learned about civilization or society, whatever how to describe it" Nebula glared.

"Don't worry. Little learning will do. Like you can learn math at my home" Shadow said.

"Dude, I know some knowledge. I can read, write, count, and speak English" Nebula crossed her arms, "But I'm still a feral hedgehog. A wild hedgehog. Its gonna take years for me to understand civilization. Perhaps you should come to my hiding place and understand my world" she suggests.

"Very well, Nebula. I come with you" Shadow said.

* * *

At the abandoned apartment, Silver was using the warm thick blanket to keep himself warm from the cold breeze. Surviving in the season of autumn wasn't that easy. He was still worried about his adoptive big sister and he can't even break into the police station.

"Ah-choo!" he sneezed and he was getting a sore throat.

His ears perked up from the sound of a vehicle pulling up near his place. He peeks out from the window that it was a police car, "Oh, shit" his voice was raspy.

Silver growled like an animal and walks out of the apartment to fight the cop but he doesn't know that the cop has Nebula with him.

Shadow comes out from his vehicle and closed the door. Nebula also comes out too but she shivered when she felt the cold breeze blowing in her face. From the past three days she's been feeling sick but it was minor.

"Just don't scare my brother. He's very wild and he doesn't trust strangers. Try not to-…" Nebula was cut off when Silver tackled Shadow down.

"Grrrr!" Silver snarled in his face.

"Whoa! Easy! I got your sister back" Shadow pushed him off.

"You took my sister away from me and now you take her back suddenly?" Silver asked him seriously.

"Silver, calm down! He didn't arrest me!" Nebula said but Silver was too protective.

"Sis!" Silver hugs her but snarls at Shadow, protecting Nebula from him.

"Silver, what are you doing?" Nebula asked.

"Protecting you from Shadow" Silver said to her.

"She told me she's stealing only to survive like you" Shadow said.

Silver still didn't believe him and just as he was about to attack the cop, he coughed horribly.

This made Nebula gasp in concern, "Oh, no. Silver, you're getting sick!"


	4. Chapter 4

**08/14/15**

 **12 Reviews, 7 Favs, 9 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Nebula holding her little brother from coughing too hard. Lucky for Nebula and Silver they are very healthy but when it comes to very cold weather they were unable to survive in this condition from getting sick. Though they do steal medicines from the stores all the time whenever they get sick. But this was worse than ever.

"He's getting a cold. And we need some medicine, we ran out of it last week" Nebula said to Shadow.

"Don't worry, I know who can help. Trust me" Shadow said.

"Grrr…" Silver growled lowly that he doesn't trust the cop.

"Silver, calm down. I know you don't trust him but he can help us. I'm here with you" Nebula hugs him to calm him down.

"Okay….but if he tries anything sneaky I'll kick his ass" Silver said, growling at Shadow.

"You're so naïve as always" Nebula rolled her eyes.

 **xxx**

Around noon, Shadow has brought them to his place at the apartment. Nebula had the hoodie on to hide her face from anyone knowing that she's the wanted thief. Silver and Nebula was a little nervous to come into this apartment since it's not wrecked or damaged like their home that they live at.

After taking the elevator, Nebula was a little scared from feeling the gravity flow when the elevator moved up.

"You'll get used to it Nebula" Shadow said with a calm voice.

"Sorry, I'm not used to elevators" Nebula shivered. They got to the door where it said Blaze Cat. Shadow knocked on the door and waits for answer.

The door opens to reveal a purple cat with a lab coat on. Silver saw her and was stunned at seeing her.

"Are these your friends, Shadow?" Blaze asked.

"Yup. And they both need help, Silver here is very sick" Shadow said.

"Of course and who is she?" Blaze noted Nebula.

"Don't panic but I'm a wanted thief" Nebula unfolds her hood showing her face. Blaze was in shock at seeing a thief but calms down.

"Wait a minute, you look too innocent. Explain later after I do tested on you both" Blaze said.

They all got in and Silver was the first one to be tested. Blaze took out syringe and tries to stick it on his arm but he moved and growled lowly.

"Silver, don't be rude. She's just trying to help" Nebula said to her little adoptive brother. Silver folds his ear in embarrassment.

"Has he been raised by dogs?" Blaze joked.

"Nah, he's never been raised normally, but I don't growl like an animal" Nebula chuckled. Blaze then sticks the syringe into Silver's arm and took a little blood.

"Ow! That hurts!" Silver winced.

"Shhh….shhh…calm down, little bro" Nebula strokes his longs two quills to calm him down.

Blaze then pours a dip of his blood to see what the problem is in the microscope. She looked into it and saw that the white blood cells are fighting against the virus inside.

"Yep, he's definitely very sick, what's your name the not-so-bad thief?" Blaze said and asked Nebula.

"My name is Nebula Emerald. I've been a feral for 10 years in my life. So now I'm 18 years old. Silver is 14 years old. He and I are not really related. We're simply adoptive siblings" Nebula explained.

"Okay, it's your turn now to be checked" Blaze said. Nebula sat down and let Blaze take her blood by the syringe.

"So you were not feral when you were 8?" Blaze asked her.

"Yeah, my parents died of some kind a disease in their lungs. And I lived on the streets and developed feral instincts to survive" Nebula said.

"But how come you can still talk and walk on two. Ferals can't" Blaze asked again.

"I concentrated to not lose my sanity and tried to live social as possible. If I became feral completely, I would stop talking, wearing clothes and even walk on all four" Nebula said.

"Oh, okay. Let's see how your blood is" Blaze said.

"Yup. I've been a wild street hedgehog for too long" Nebula said.

Blaze checked Nebula's blood on the microscope and she saw Nebula was not as sick as Silver but it did show some minor sickness.

"You're healthy but you do have some minor sickness" Blaze said.

"Yeah, which is why my throat is a little sore. Surviving in autumn and winter is not that easy" Nebula said.

"I suggest that you need to modify your home or you can live with Shadow" Blaze suggested.

"Me, living with that striped cop?" Silver snaps.

"Silver, he didn't arrest me. I told him what we are and he understood why we steal food and things to survive" Nebula said.

"Well, I still don't trust him, sis" Silver said with his arms crossed.

"Look, I know he's a cop but he helped us before. It's time we learn something new with Shadow at his place. It's better than living in the streets in this cold season. And I don't want to lose you again like last time" Nebula said, hugging her brother.

"Okay. I will trust him now" Silver said. He hugged her back.

"Well, let's get up to my home and I'll fix your new beds" Shadow said as he and the feral hedgehogs left Blaze's place. They walked upstairs and came up to where Shadow lives.

Silver coughed hard that the fever is making his throat get worse.

"Oh, no. Silver, hang in there. We're gonna get you better" Nebula helps him.

"Let's place him on the couch, get a blanket to keep him warm" Shadow said. He unlocks the door and they lead Silver to the couch where he lays down with a sluggish moan. Nebula picks up a blanket and covers him.

"We have to give him medicine before he gets the stuffy nose" Nebula said to Shadow.

Shadow nods and goes to take the cold medicine while Nebula was close to Silver who was looking paler.

"Easy bro, you'll be fine" Nebula said to him. Shadow then came in with the medicine and pours it on a spoon.

"Open your mouth" Shadow tells Silver. He opens it and Shadow pours the medicine into his mouth. Silver then swallowed it after drinking some water.

"Get some rest, you'll be fine" Shadow said to him and got up to get to his room. Nebula stayed near Silver and looks up at Shadow.

"Well, this will be the start of a new life" she said to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**08/15/15**

 **14 Reviews, 7 Favs, 9 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Nebula was feeling hungry but she doesn't wanna embarrass herself in front of Shadow. She sometimes uses forks to eat food only when they're cooked.

"Uh Shadow, mind if I have something to eat?" Nebula asked him.

"Well sure. As long as you live here you are allowed to eat or drink anything except alcohol. I myself do not drink alcohol" Shadow said. Nebula goes up to the fridge and picks out a chicken leg to warm it, but she didn't know how to use a microwave.

"Uh Shadow, how do I use this?" Nebula asked him. Shadow rolled his eyes in annoyance and goes up to her.

"Look here. First you insert time, like you want it on 2 minutes, then select what you want to warm up the chicken leg and after a few minutes you can eat it. But please use a napkin if you're gonna eat with your hands" Shadow said while turning on the microwave.

"Okay. So after the time has run out, I take it out?" Nebula asked.

"Exactly" Shadow nods. He puts the chicken wing in and Nebula waits 2 minutes for it to be done.

"Alright, I better not go feral again or Shadow gets mad at me" Nebula thought. After two minutes of microwaving the chicken-leg, she picks it out and placed it on a plate.

Just as Shadow thought she was gonna eat she didn't, "What?"  
"I don't wanna embarrass myself. I eat like an animal" Nebula said.

"Have you ever used kitchen ware?" Shadow asked.

"Only forks, I haven't used a knife or spoon" Nebula said.

"Okay, use the fork and knife, but gnawing the chicken leg is more common to eat it on" Shadow said. But Nebula wanted to try with the fork and knife and she ate one at a time. But that only made her get too excited as she eats like animal.

"Whoa! What have I said, no feral instincts here" Shadow said with a glare.

"Oops, sorry" Nebula smiles nervously.

It was difficult but Nebula keeps trying without embarrassing herself in front of Shadow. At least she had help from him since no one has ever helped this poor street hedgehog before.

After finishing her meal, she drank a glass of milk for being thirsty.

"Well, that was a new step into civilization life" Nebula said.

"Yep, the next one will be that to act casual" Shadow said.

Nebula looks at her own clothes and then at Shadow.

"Can you get me better clothes, I'm a tomboy too" Nebula asked him with a blush.

Nebula was wearing an old torn black shirt, black sweatpants, and old black sneakers. She always wears anything black to blend into the shadows at night time to stay camouflage and to steal things.

"Hmmm, I got some dark-blue jeans, black shirt and shoes I never use" Shadow said, picking up some new clothes. Nebula took them and goes in to change from her old clothes to the new ones.

Shadow waits for her to come out and sat on the couch.

"Do you have clothes for me?" Silver asked.

"Yes, but I don't know if they'll fit you" Shadow said.

"We'll see. And I hope I get better. I am not living outside in this cold season again" Silver crossed his arms.

"Borrow my jacket" Shadow said.

Then Nebula came out from the bathroom in her new clothes, "They fit me well" she smiled.

"Borrow my jacket" Shadow said. Then Nebula came out from the bathroom in her new clothes.

"They fit me well" she smiled. Silver looked up and saw Nebula wearing civilian clothes.

"Sis, you don't look so feral" Silver said.

"Yep, and you need to have a chest-hair cut" Nebula joked.

"Nuh uh! No way! I am not getting my chest fur cut!" Silver growled, stroking his chest fur.

"So naïve" Shadow rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Man, how am I gonna blend in public? I can't let anyone see my face because I'm the wanted thief" Nebula said.

"Don't worry Nebula, They will think I have made you different than you where before" Shadow pats her shoulder.

"Oh, thank god" Nebula sighs in relief.

 **xxx**

At town, Nebula held her close to Shadow to not get into trouble when the people saw her. A small rabbit sees her and goes up to her mom.

"Mom, is that the wanted thief?" She asked.

"I don't think so, she's with Shadow in secure" the rabbit mother said.

"Are you sure that Blaze will take care of Silver?" Nebula asked Shadow.

"Yes. She's a licensed doctor" Shadow said with a trusty smile. They walked to the park to have ice cream. On the way, they saw Sonic on his duty.

"Sup Shads, keeping an eye on her?" Sonic said.

"Yes, Sonic. Oh, I forgot to give you this, Nebula" Shadow hands the hair clip back to her.

"Thanks, I knew I lost it so thanks again" Nebula said.

"You're welcome Nebula. Well if you excuse us Sonic, we are going to get ice cream" Shadow said as he and Nebula left. Sonic smirks and walks away to continue doing his duty.

Nebula was feeling a little timid from everyone staring at her. She hides behind Shadow, covering her face with his quills.

"Nebula, you're safe with me" Shadow said to her.

"These people hate me" Nebula said shyly.

"As long I'm here there's nothing to be worried about Nebula" Shadow said and goes to the ice cream court.

"What are you gonna have Nebula?" Shadow asked her.

"Uh, vanilla" Nebula said.

"Okay, I'm gonna have chocolate" Shadow said.

He then ordered their ice creams and Nebula was still worried.

"That would be 6 dollars please" the ice cream man said. Shadow handed him six dollars and takes his and Nebula's ice cream.

"Okay, don't eat like an animal" Nebula whispered to herself.

She then licks the ice cream and after tasting it, she took a large bite of it but got her muzzle covered by ice cream.

"Nebula...don't do that" Shadow said.

"Sorry. Um, can you…uh…show me how exactly this works?" Nebula asked.

"Just lick it and enjoy the taste" Shadow licks his ice cream. Nebula did the same and licked her ice cream and this time she eats it gently.

"Yum" Nebula said.

"Good, that's more like it" Shadow smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**08/16/15**

 **17 Reviews, 7 Favs, 9 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the apartment, Blaze was listening to Silver's heartbeat by her stethoscope. His pulse was getting normal and the fever was slowing down a little.

He was shirtless since Blaze has to check his breathing from his back and his chest.

"So you live by yourself in this apartment? And you're the same age as me?" Silver asked.

"Yup" Blaze said.

"Cool, how come you're a doctor already at the age 14?" Silver asked.

"High knowledge in medical stuff" Blaze replied.

Silver's eyelids were getting heavy and he liked hearing Blaze's smooth voice.

"Tell me more, Blaze" Silver pleaded.

"I got one of the highest educations in school to get my license" Blaze said.

"Really? I believed it takes 5 years to get a medical license" Silver said with a low voice.

"It did, Silver. How did you learn while being poor and feral?" Blaze asks him. Silver got up a bit to let her check his breathing from the back.

"By finding schoolbooks that has been thrown away and old math books. But I did go in pre-school before going poor" Silver said.

"I see. And how did you meet Nebula?" Blaze asked, checking his breathing from his lungs in the back.

"It started when I was 8 years old when I got thrown out from the orphanage" Silver's ears went down, "I lived on the streets for 3 days, looking for a new home but no one didn't care about me. Just as I thought my life was gonna end, a girl stepped into my life and that's where I first met Nebula. She saved my life from the street gang and we lived on the streets together" he explained his story.

Blaze felt sad for his story and puts down her stethoscope, "Oh, Silver"

"Yeah, and we steal food and things from stores to survive in the streets. It wasn't easy for us but we had no choice since we don't have a job. For years we looked after each other to stay alive" Silver said.

"Oh, being so young is difficult to get a job. But you are happy you got a more comfortable place to stay at?" Blaze asked.

"Yup. With warmth, better beds and windows to protect us from the cold weather. It feels better. At times Nebula and I use to sneak into the zoo late at night and get to the animals" Silver said.

Blaze then sat next to him to hear more from him, "What was the best animal to be with?" Blaze asked.

"I often like to pet the elephants and sheep. But also I liked playing with the chimps" Silver said.

"You really like non-mobian animals?" Blaze asked.

"Yep, I really do. My wish is to get a white cat as a pet. But I don't have money to buy one" Silver said. His ears went down in sadness. Blaze placed a hand on his shoulder and had a sad look on her face.

"I understand Silver" She said.

* * *

With Shadow and Nebula, they were walking near the shopping center in the city. But Nebula was still too worried to be seen and hides her face in her hoodie. Shadow remained calm as they both got in to see everything. No crime was going on inside so far.

"Don't worry, Nebula" Shadow said, placing his police badge on his shirt to show the public he's an official cop.

"It seems peaceful here" Nebula whispered.

"Huh?" Shadow didn't hear her.

"I said it seems peaceful here" Nebula repeated what she said.

"Yep, I guess the criminals are too scared of me" Shadow grinned.

"Hmph, I not scared of you, Mr. Badass Hedgehog" Nebula grinned back.

"Well you're no threat to me" Shadow said. They walked up the escalators to see if there's anything interesting to find. He saw Nebula looking at the casual prom-like black dress on the mannequin.

Shadow walks up to her and smiles.

"You want that dress right?" Shadow asked.

"Yup, I wanna try it" Nebula said. They walked in to try the dress and Nebula goes in to the changing room to try it.

Shadow waited outside the waiting room and checks his watch. After a few minutes, Nebula came out wearing the black prom dress.

"Well, how do I look?" she asked Shadow kindly. Shadow was a bit stunned at seeing her beauty in that dress.

"….Wow…" Shadow said.

"Well?" Nebula waited for answers.

"You...look great" Shadow stuttered nervously.

"Oh thanks Shadow. Say, uh, can you pay for it?" Nebula asked him, "You don't have to. I understand" she said.

Shadow thought of this to make Nebula happy, but he then agreed.

"I'll buy it for you, it's your first true dress" Shadow said.

"Oh, thank you Shadow!" Nebula hugged him tightly but not so hard.

"No problem, Nebs" Shadow said after Nebula released him from the hug. Nebula goes back in to change back to her normal clothes. After 3 minutes she came out in her normal clothes and gave Shadow the dress so he can pay for it.

He goes up to the cash register.

"That would be 20 dollars sir" the woman at cash register said. Shadow takes out his Mastercard and bleeped it at a machine. After buying it, Shadow and Nebula walked out to see more.

* * *

Silver was trying to eat normal but whenever he tries to use the spoon or fork, it wasn't easy for him ever since he's been a wild hedgehog on the streets.

"Man, I don't think I have normal eating instincts. Just feral instincts" Silver said.

He tried again and when he was about to eat the piece on the fork, it just falls down. He tried the exact same thing twice and he is about to give up.

"Hmph, it took me an hour" he muttered and folds his arms, coughing a bit. He then was sure he heard the door open.

"Hi Silver" It was Nebula and Shadow who returned from buying the dress.

"Hi there" Silver waved at them.

"Guess what Silver, I got a new dress" Nebula said, showing it.

Silver looked at it and then asked her, "Can you put it on so I can see?" Silver said.

"Sure thing little bro" Nebula said and goes in Shadow's bedroom to try the dress on.

"She seems happier every time now I see" Silver said to Shadow who nods at him.

"Yup, she's becoming more like a normal person" Shadow said. Then Nebula came out from Shadow's room wearing the dress on.

"Well? What do you think?" Nebula asked.

"It's pretty" Silver was surprised.

"Thanks, bro" Nebula said.

"No problem, sis. Blaze has been with me all day and she really is a kind and understanding person" Silver said.

"She understood how you have felt?" Shadow asked.

"Yup" Silver nods.


	7. Chapter 7

**08/19/15**

 **23 Reviews, 9 Favs, 11 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later around night time, Nebula has already taken her medicine to help the minor sore throat to get better. Right now she is with Blaze to run some tests on her like she did with Silver.

"So how did it go with Silver?" Nebula asked.

"It went fine, He's such a nice guy to talk to" Blaze said.

"I see. He told you about his origin and that I adopted him as my brother so he won't feel lonely" Nebula said.

"Yup. Though I do feel sad for him when he said he got thrown out from the orphanage for no reason" Blaze said.

"Yeah, he told me that too when I first met him. He was so young and innocent to be kicked out of the orphanage" Nebula's ears went down.

"But you're lucky to be both alive" Blaze said.

"Yep, we are a small family" Nebula said, "He is kinda cute and handsome but I'm 4 years older than him. But I do love him like a brother to me" she said.

"Awww, it's cute that way" Blaze said.

Later Shadow, Nebula, Silver and Blaze were watching a movie together. Silver was letting Nebula lay her head on his chest fur like a pillow.

Shadow felt happy seeing the foster siblings being kind to each other. He then got up to make some popcorn. He looked back and saw how cute Nebula looked when she's sleepy.

"Awww, she's a beauty" Shadow said to himself and put the micro-popcorn in, waiting for it to pop.

 _"*Puuuuuurrrrrrrr*"_ Nebula purred in her sleep on Silver's fluffy chest fur.

"Is she….purring?" Blaze's eyes widen.

"Yeah, she does that all the time on my chest fur" Silver chuckled shyly.

"Oh, hedgehogs can purr like cats do" Blaze joked. Silver snickered and pets his adoptive sister's quills. Meanwhile, Shadow was finished popping the popcorn, at the same time he had a strange feeling.

"Why does my heart beat fast?" he asked himself. He shrugs it off and joins the others in watching the movie.

Nebula's nose twitched from the smell of popcorn, "Huh?" she wakes up.

"Want some?" Shadow asked her. Nebula happily accepts and takes some popcorn to eat.

"Maybe later you can help us know how to eat right" Nebula said.

"Maybe. At least you know how to use a fork" Shadow said. Nebula nods and ate her popcorn. Silver reached out for some too and so did Blaze as well.

"So how are you feeling, little bro? The sore throat is going away?" Nebula said.

"It's fine, Nebula. I feel better" Silver said.

"Great. And it's better being here than being in the cold abandoned apartment" Nebula said. They all watched the movie until the end. Blaze was going back to her place since it's late.

"See you tomorrow everyone" Blaze said before leaving.

"Bye doc" Silver waved to her. Shadow was sitting next to Nebula fiddling his fingers for a moment.

"Well Nebula, wanna sleep on the floor near the couch?" Shadow asked Nebula.

"Um, if you have a bed mattress for the floor that would be great. Back in our abandoned place we use mattresses to sleep on the floor" Nebula said.

"Okay, I'll get you one and a warm sheet and pillow" Shadow walks to get a mattress for Nebula. She waited for him while Silver fixes the couch to sleep with a blanket.

"Oh, we can't go to bed without brushing our teeth" Nebula said to her adoptive brother.

"Yup. Uh, Shadow, do you have extra toothbrushes?" Silver asked Shadow from the living room.

"Yes, there are two more toothbrushes in the bathroom. The black one is mine" Shadow said. Silver and Nebula goes into Shadow's bathroom and saw two toothbrushes. Silver took the cyan blue one and Nebula the purple one.

"Good thing he's got extra toothbrushes" Nebula said.

Silver nods and began brushing his teeth after applying toothpaste. Nebula began brushing hers too and after a few minutes they spit it out into the sink, flushing it away.

"Wow, this toothpaste has a minty flavor" Nebula said.

"Yeah _*yawn*_ Well good night Nebula" Silver said tiredly and goes to the couch to sleep.

"Good night Silver" Nebula said. She walks to the living room and saw Shadow finished fixing her mattress with pillows and sheets.

"Here you go, Nebula. Hope you sleep well" Shadow said.

"Thanks, Shadow" Nebula said.

"No problem. Good night" Shadow said before going to bed himself. Nebula looked at him and smiled, never seen him so kind before. She then goes to sleep.

A while later after Shadow brushed his teeth and changed into his men's shorts; he gets in bed and turned off the lights. He was shirtless since his white chest fur usually warms him up.

He heard his iPhone vibrating that he's got a text message from someone; he grabs his phone from the nightstand and looks to see who it is. It was from Sonic.

 _ **'Chief Scourge wants to talk to you tomorrow at 7pm at the police station. He's been pissed off all day and I so wanna punch him'**_

Shadow sighs and texts him back that he'll deal with the chief tomorrow morning.

"I better hope Mr. Scourge gets out of duty soon" Shadow sighs and rubs his eyes.

 _ **'So do I'** _ Sonic wrote back.

"I'm too tired right now so I see you both tomorrow" Shadow wrote back to him.

 _ **'Okay Shads, Good Night'** _ Sonic wrote the final message to him. Shadow then gets back to bed and fell asleep.

* * *

At the police station, Sonic was getting annoyed with the boss being too pissed off. Few cops and officers moved away from Scourge's office to not hear his angry yell.

"What are we gonna do with him? He won't simmer down" a pink hedgehog standing next to Sonic. She was also a cop like him too.

"I have no idea, but it may be that Shadow is busy keeping an eye on Nebula and her brother" Sonic said to her.

"I guess, I better hope Scourge calms down soon" the female hedgehog said.

"So do I, Amy" Sonic said.

"I can't stand that chief. He's so bossy and rude" Amy said.

"Yup, let's go talk to him why he's angry" Sonic said. He and Amy walks in to see Scourge less angry.

"Boss, why are you angry?" Sonic asked him.

"Where is Shadow?! He hasn't been here since yesterday!" Scourge said.

"He's working on making the wanted thief Nebula and her brother as normal people. He told me that she is not stealing for fun, but for survival" Sonic said.

"Hmph! Is that why he's not here? He didn't even send that wanted thief in jail! That's what I want to hear from him tomorrow morning!" Scourge yelled.

"Sheesh! Simmer down, Scourge" Amy said.

"Until I see Shadow tomorrow! Understood!" Scourge yelled again. Sonic and Amy nods as they leave.

"Man, I wish Shadow was here" Sonic said.


	8. Chapter 8

**08/19/15**

 **25 Reviews, 9 Favs, 11 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning, Shadow woke up at 6am to get ready to head to the police station. He called Blaze to watch Silver and Nebula and she gladly accepts it. He heads outside and drives his motorcycle.

"Man, I hate to see his pissed off face. It's not gonna be pretty" Shadow said to himself while driving on the streets.

Eventually he arrives and parked his motorcycle near the police station. He walks in and goes to Scourge's office. He saw his green boss with an angry look on his face.

"There you are Shadow. Where is that wanted thief?! Should she be in jail?" Scourge asked angrily.

"She's at my home now and she's not a thief no more. She stole things only to survive!" Shadow said.

"I don't care! It cost the stores she stole from money!" Scourge glared.

"You see, I don't like your attitude sir" Shadow crossed his arms.

"Shadow. Here's two choices, either you get this girl to jail or you are fired" Scourge said, glaring.

"Go ahead, chief! Without your best top badass cop you're nothing. Is that what you want?" Shadow glared back.

Scourge gulped in fear that if he did fired Shadow, he'll be nothing without him.

"And I'm not gonna put that girl in jail!" Shadow growled.

"Oh great, not the first time someone is against me" Scourge facepalms.

"So what's it gonna be, chief?" Shadow crossed his arms again.

"Alright, keep an eye on her. But don't try to release her from the town!" Scourge said.

Shadow smirks at his defeat, "Alright sir, I will make sure of that" he said and goes out to have some coffee.

"Hmph! That hedgehog really is good. I don't even like him" Scourge scoffs.

As Shadow was heading his way to the coffee room, he saw Amy and Sonic having a talk about their boss. He decides to talk to them after having his decaf coffee.

"Hey guys, what's up" Shadow asked them. He then sat next to them.

"Scourge has acted very mad lately. Is it because that he needs you to arrest Nebula or what?" Amy asked Shadow.

"Well, maybe or that he is very demanding" Shadow shrugs.

"Probably too demanding as always. He doesn't even say thanks to anyone for catching criminals" Sonic said.

"Yup. Soon we three will be out and search for criminals in town. But as usual I don't need a partner so you Sonic will be with your girlfriend" Shadow said with a smirk.

"She's not my girlfriend Shadow" Sonic said, "And speaking of girlfriends. How is your thief girlfriend doing?" he smirked.

"She's fine but I haven't kissed her and no I'm not her boyfriend!" Shadow glared at him seriously.

"Guys stop arguing!" Amy got between them both.

"He started!" Shadow and Sonic both said at the same time, "No you didn't! SHUT UP!" they both said at the same time again at each other.

Then Amy had enough and slaps the two.

"OW! Did you just slap me?" Sonic asked her.

"I was calming you both down!" Amy said.

"How was that calming us down?" Shadow glared, rubbing the spot on his cheek from the slap.

"Nevermind" Amy looks away.

 **xxx**

Later, Shadow was hover-skating through the town to look after crime or help. At the same time he was running, he had thoughts of Nebula again.

"No Shadow, I can't be a boyfriend to a thief, Scourge may fire me if he discover" Shadow said.

But then he saw a female bat trying to steal some jewels in a store, he runs in and stops her from stealing the jewels.

"Stop right there batty!" Shadow said to her.

"Damn it, how did you get me?" she asked him.

"I know you well and don't steal again Rouge or I'll take you in" Shadow smirked.

"My, are you always this charming? I thought you're always a gentleman to the ladies" Rouge chuckled.

"Yes but this is a warning. Put the jewels back now!" Shadow's smirked.

"Alright then" Rouge puts the jewels back to where they belong, "Happy, badass officer?"

"Very" Shadow glared, "You know I'm always gonna catch you every time you try to steal jewels again, Rouge" he smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever" Rouge rolled her eyes, "It's not my fault that I love precious jewels and treasures" she chuckled with a grin.

"Hmph. If you keep stealing you'll be a batty prisoner in jail" Shadow smirked.

"And what? The guys in prison grope me, I don't think so. I just rip out their teeth and kick their asses if they touch me" Rouge said with a disgusted face.

"That would be hilarious" Shadow chuckled.

"Whatever. Have a nice day hunting criminals, handsome cop. If you find any criminals that are women, good luck with that. They'll try to seduce you easily to a badass cop" Rouge said.

"Hmph, seduction never works on me" Shadow crossed his arms.

"Whatever you say, prince charming. Ta-ta" Rouge chuckled and flaps her bat wings to fly out of here.

"Hmph. I'm no prince charming type" Shadow scoffs and hover-skates on the sidewalk.

* * *

"Sometimes I don't understand why non-mobian animals don't even realize it's their reflection in the mirror" Nebula grumbled, watching cartoons on TV.

"Neither do I. But I don't know why vampires don't cast reflections in the mirror, videos, or photos. It doesn't make any sense in vampire movies" Silver said.

"Directors never think of that" Nebula shrugs.

"Many dislike Twilight I've heard, Nebula and Silver" Blaze said, she was sitting between them both.

"Why?" they both asked.

"No idea" Blaze shrugs.

"Man, I don't know how long it's gonna take for me to eat normal. I've been a feral for too long" Silver sighs with his ears down.

"Same too. From being a child to a wild street hedgehog has made us act like an animal" Nebula sighs.

"It will take your time guys. You just watch and learn" Blaze said.

"Okay, so we won't end up like cave-men" Silver said.

"Alright let's start with this, just try eating cereal from this bowl" Blaze said, pouring some fruit cereals into a bowl. She then put a spoon in it.

"Now try use the spoon and stuff the food into your mouth. And please don't act feral" Blaze said.

"Okay then. This will be easy this time" Silver said, he took the spoon and takes some cereals with it. He then held it close to his mouth, looking at Blaze to make her proud so he won't humiliate himself. He then opens his mouth and sticks the spoon with cereal into his mouth, then began chewing them after taking the spoon out.

"Good Silver. Now you try Nebula" Blaze said.

Nebula nods and did the same as Silver, but when she was gonna stuff it in her mouth, she accidently bit her own tongue.

"Yeow!" she yelps a bit, "It's okay Blaze. It's just a minor injury"

"I see, try again" Blaze said. Nebula took another spoonful of cereals and opens her mouth to chew the cereals. She then crunches and chews the cereal after stuffing it into her mouth.

"Good Nebula. You can use a spoon now" Blaze said.

"Maybe. But its gonna take a while for me to get used to it" Nebula said.


	9. Chapter 9

**08/21/15**

 **27 Reviews, 12 Favs, 13 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I just hope Shadow is doing okay with his job. I know he's strong to take down criminals but sometimes I get worried" Nebula sighs, lying down on the mattress she slept on last night.

"Why? Are you having feelings for him?" Silver smirked.

"What?! No! A thief falling in love with a badass cop? Never!" Nebula crossed her arms.

"Calm down, sis. I was only joking" Silver said.

"Hmph. And what about you, little bro? Do you have feelings for Blaze?" Nebula smirked.

"Well she's cute and understanding. I really like her" Silver said with a slight blush on his face.

"Aww….looks like Silver has a crush on Blaze" Nebula chuckled.

"No! As a friend I mean!" Silver blushed a darker red.

"You cannot hide it forever, Silver. It will drive you crazy" Nebula smirked.

"Okay I really like-like her" Silver admits. Nebula chuckled at his expression.

"But if I must confess, I need to stop being feral" Silver said.

"You're so naïve, Silver" Nebula grinned.

Silver huffs in defeat and crossed his arms.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shadow was checking around an empty alley where drug-dealers were hiding and selling weapons. But Shadow is always prepared and confident on his mission.

He then heard a few voices near him and he goes there. He sees male human selling drugs to some addicts. He smirks and goes up to them.

"Hands in the air motherfuckers!" Shadow shouted to them holding his gun.

They all ran in panic while Shadow fires some threat shots. He then tackled all four down and cuffs down the drug-dealer first.

"Grrrr! You won't get away with this, hedgehog!" the drug-dealer growled.

"I already have" Shadow said and pushes him down. Then he heard a gun-click from the end of the alley. He looked up to see a thug of the drug-dealer after cuffing him.

"Get away from him!" the thug yelled.

"Oh yeah! Watch this!" Shadow said and rushed towards the thug. The thug fires at him but only managed to hit the shoulder, but it was just a scratch.

"ARGH!" Shadow flinched and tackles down the thug, then he stomped his gun.

"Never shoot a cop!" Shadow pinned him down and cuffs him.

"Grrrrr! why are you more badass than other cops?" the thug asked.

"Don't know. Don't care. Maybe because I am a badass" Shadow chuckled.

He called the cops to come pick up the bad boys, "I'm at the alley street. I got a drug-dealer" he said on the phone.

 _"Okay, on our way. What street?"_ They asked him on the phone.

"At Wersley street" Shadow replied.

 _"Alright then, bye"_ the police on the phone said. Shadow dragged them to the street after telling the addicts to leave.

"Well, at least I only got a scratch" Shadow looked at his gun wound, it was not deep.

"Hello there, want me to get laid?" A prostitute asked Shadow seductively, but Shadow scoffs and ignores her.

But he noticed that she looks a little drunk. He decides to seduce her with his abs to lure her into his trap. He lifts up his shirt to show the prostitute his abs and she got impressed.

"Ohhhhhh, nice abs" she said drunkenly and touches them. But then Shadow cuffs her hands too.

"Gotcha!" Shadow smirked and threw her to the drug dealer and his thug. He waited for 10 minutes until the police truck arrives to throw the three in.

"Good job Shadow. You did it again" one of the officers said.

"No worries guys. But if you excuse me I got other things to do" Shadow said before hover-skating through the town again.

* * *

Nebula was sitting at the window at Shadow's apartment and thinks of Shadow again.

"Am I really in love with him?" she asks herself, "Damn it! Don't fall for his charming looks, man" she facepalmed herself.

She tried to get it out of her head but can't, "Oh man, this is gonna be hard to talk with Shadow when he comes back home" she said and looks out from the window.

 **xxx**

At Blaze's place, she was checking Silver's pulse again and he was almost healthy again.

"You are getting better I see, Silver" Blaze said with a cute smile.

"Thanks Blaze. You know I'm getting better at not being a feral too" Silver said to her.

"Oh, that's good to hear Silver. Well how about we go out for a walk" Blaze asked him.

"Um….okay" Silver said, he never walked in public when he became a feral hedgehog. He's always sneaking into places to steal things.

"It's alright, Silver. You are safe with me" Blaze said.

"Alright, I'll go with you" Silver said shyly. He and Blaze heads out from the apartment and goes down the sidewalk for a walk. Silver was feeling very nervous and shy by walking with a girl he has known for almost a week.

They saw Shadow walking up to them, "Hey, guys. What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"Just going for a walk that's all" Blaze said.

"Okay, but it is my boss's order to make sure that Silver and Nebula stay home" Shadow said.

"What? Your boss telling you what to do?" Silver asked.

"Sorry Silver. I'm just doing my duty" Shadow said. He goes up to him about to take him back when Blaze came between them.

"Shadow, just allow him this time" Blaze said, "Ever since he told us that he and Nebula are street hedgehogs, they never walked in public before. It's not healthy for him and her to hide in the shadows for a long time" she said.

Shadow thinks for a moment, "Okay I give up. For this time. But make sure he doesn't get into trouble" he said.

"Okay, come on Silver, let's go to the park" Blaze said to him.

"Alright then. Let's see if there's something amazing" Silver said. They both walked to the park while Shadow heads back to his apartment to have a talk with Nebula.

He then thought again if he knew Nebula felt the same as him.

"Man, should I say it out from my mouth?" He asks himself while walking upstairs. He goes to his door and opens it, seeing Nebula watching TV again.

"Hi Nebula, what are you watching?" Shadow asked her.

"Hellboy" Nebula replied.

"It's a great movie. Came out in 2004" Shadow said, sitting next to her. Nebula then laughed a bit when Hellboy shouts 'Red means stop!' by punching a car in the air.

"Man, I never get to see some movies they made. Usually I watch TV through the store glass that sells televisions" Nebula said.

"I see" Shadow replied. Then after watching half the movie, Nebula rests her head on Shadow's chest-fur.

Shadow blushed a bit but calms down and pets her quills. Nebula liked the feeling of his hands and slowly closed her eyes. Her ear could tell that she heard Shadow's heart beat faster.

"So, did you catch any criminals?" she asked.

"Yup, also some prostitutes I caught. Believe me I did not get laid" Shadow said.

"Oh, right. Prostitution should be illegal" Nebula said, "But do you always do things alone when hunting criminals?"

"Yup, but I call for backup when I need to. Thanks to my super-speed I run faster than their bullets" Shadow said.

"I see but sometimes having a partner is always better than working alone. Sometimes I steal things from stores alone but it's always great to have a partner for extra hands" Nebula said.

"My colleague Sonic often asks partnership in fighting crime, but I always deny it. But out there somewhere a bad guy will take me down" Shadow said.

"Interesting. Sometimes it can be dangerous to fight more than one criminal by yourself" Nebula said.

"True but I love danger when I face one" Shadow said.

"You like danger, Mr. Badass Cop?" Nebula smirked.

"Yeah, I never get tired of that" Shadow said.

"Interesting" Nebula said, getting up from the couch, "Have you ever faced dangerous thieves that can do this?" she asked, holing out his police badge out of nowhere.

"What?" Shadow's eyes widen by that and he looks in his pocket that the badge is not there, "Why you little sneaky thief" he chuckled and snatched the badge back.

"That trick never gets old. I always do that on other cops I faced whenever they have a taser-gun" Nebula chuckled.

"Really? I've faced dangerous criminals and some thieves before but I never seen that trick. Man, you are dangerous" Shadow smirked.

"I'm always a dangerous thief in the streets" Nebula grinned.

"Hehehe….. Nebula" Shadow laughed a bit and got up to her.

"But I'm not interested in gold unlike others you know" Nebula said smiling.

Then Shadow got an idea, "Say Nebula, got any weakness?" he asked with an evil grin.

"I don't have one" Nebula said. That until Shadow removes his shirt to show Nebula his abs.

"What are you-….." Nebula gasped and fell in a dreamy trance.

Shadow smirks and held her hand to let her touch his six-pack as he heard her swoon but he held her up before almost fainting.

"Like them?" Shadow asked her.

"You got the abs of a god. Wooooow" Nebula swooned. She fell on the couch and had a funny smile on her face.

* * *

 **Teenage girls and even women can't resist those hard rock abs from sexy men.**

 **And its funny to see girls swoon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**08/22/15**

 **29 Reviews, 12 Favs, 13 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At Station Square city, the sun was setting. Turning the sky to orange-yellow. Blaze was helping Silver in the clothing store for him to try out some clothes.

"Uh Blaze, how about this?" Silver asked Blaze, holding a cotton sweater.

"Hmm, try it" Blaze said.

Silver takes it on and he became a little warm due to his chest-fur, "Oh man. That could keep me extra warm in the winter season"

"Try this" Blaze held out an 'I❤ Station Square' T-shirt.

"Okay" Silver takes off the sweater and puts the t-shirt on.

"I look like a geek" Silver said. He took it off and tried another outfit. He tried on a scarf and jacket.

"I feel warmer, I take it" Silver said smiling. He gives Blaze the scarf and jacket and tried on a vest along with boots and gloves having circles on.

He slid on the gloves on his hands and they glow as they are on.

"Wow, I kinda like them" he said. He then slid on the boots after putting on his vest.

"That looks dashing on you, Silver" Blaze said.

"Yup, I'll have them too" Silver said. They then go to the cash-register to pay for his new clothes. Blaze payed for them using her VISA card.

"20 dollars. Not bad" she said.

After buying the clothes for Silver they head out the store and it was already night time.

"Well, what do you think Silver?" Blaze asked Silver.

"It was great, Blaze! You're my best pal!" Silver hugged her in happiness.

"No problem, Silver. Let's go home" Blaze said. Silver let go of her and they walked back home holding hands.

* * *

At Shadow's home; he has put his shirt back on and Nebula has gotten out from her trance.

"Oh god, you found my weakness" she said, "Hmph. I never fall for that on any men. It never works but yours got me in a trance" she crossed her arms.

"I guess my abs works on you" Shadow chuckled.

"Uh huh. How many female criminals you've faced before? Because I know men don't have the guts to fight women" Nebula smirked.

"Not many. I can't fight you" Shadow said with a blush.

Nebula got closer to him with a sly look on her face, "Ever since the other day you tried to punch me but you were slow"

"Hmph. I'm never slow at anything" Shadow crossed his arms.

"Maybe not everything" Nebula smirked, holding out the police badge out of nowhere the second time, "Am I right?"

"Hey!" he snatched it back from her hand, "Okay not at everything"

"I thought so" Nebula grinned. They both sat on the couch and suddenly Shadow's iPhone ringed.

"Hope it's not Scourge" Shadow mutters. He then picks up the phone and it was Amy.

"Hello?"

 _"Hi Shadow. How is it going for you and your 'prisoner'?"_ Amy asked him on the phone.

"Just fine and no she's not a prisoner" Shadow said, getting up from the couch to have a private talk on the phone in the kitchen, "And how's Sonic doing with guarding the prisoners in the cell?" he asked.

 _"He's doing great and he totally beat them with his spin-dash and kicking. I simply used my hammer to knock them out. You should have seen it"_ Amy said.

"Ah cool. So what else did you and Sonic do?" Shadow asked.

 _"Well we had a break at the ice-cream café together"_ Amy said.

"I guess you really like-like-like him" Shadow said.

 _"Yup. I bet he's a bit shy"_ Amy said.

"Oh, so he wags his tail when he is having some romantic moments with you?" Shadow guessed with a smirk.

 _"Yup, I saw it only once and you got to see how red he looked"_ Amy giggled on the phone.

"Hehehehe…. got to go, Amy. Bye" Shadow said.

 _"Okay bye"_ she hangs up.

That's when Blaze and Silver walked into Shadow's place with a box of cheese pizza.

"Oh, hi guys. I see you got pizza" Shadow saw them.

"Yup, as a start for our new friends" Blaze smiled sweetly.

"Awesome. Did you have fun with Blaze, little bro?" Nebula asked.

"Yup, she got me new clothes" Silver smiled. They then sat at the couch and rug to watch Underworld Awakening. Blaze was sitting near Silver and rests her head near his quills.

Nebula was so hungry she had two pieces of pizza; she managed to control her feral instincts but tasting the pizza made her go wild. She chewed like a wild animal and swallowed.

"Nebula" Shadow glared at her.

She turns to him and smiles nervously, "Sorry. But I'm not even using a fork" she said.

"It's alright Nebs" Shadow said. He then let Nebula rest on his chest. She heard his heart beat faster and felt her own heart beat too.

"Man, why can't I show it to him" Nebula thought and looked up at Shadow. Shadow looked at her and got curious what she is trying to do.

She nuzzled on his fluffy chest fur and purred cutely. Shadow blushed hard but calms down and pets her ponytail quills.

"Aww…..that's too cute" Blaze said.

"Uh...Thanks" Shadow blushed. Blaze looks at Silver and he held her close for helping him today.

"Blaze, thanks for buying new stuff for me today" Silver said.

"No problem Silver. You're too cute" Blaze said.

"Thanks" Silver said.

 **xxx**

After watching the movie, Nebula was asleep on Shadow's chest.

"Man, she's too cute in her sleep" Shadow chuckled.

He then carried her to her mattress and puts her sheets over her.

"Sleep well Nebula" Shadow said and touched her cheek.

"I got to go now, Shadow" Blaze said at the doorframe.

"Okay bye" Shadow waved good bye to her. Silver was simply watching her leave with a lovey dovey look on his face.

"Looks like Silvy is in love" Shadow said to him.

"Shut up, cop" Silver growled with a blush.

"You cannot hide it from me" Shadow grinned.

"Okay I love her" Silver sighs in defeat.

"I knew it. Well your sister is so cute when she's asleep" Shadow said.

"Yup" Silver said.

"Well I got to go to the police station a little quick. Stay with her" Shadow said.

"So late at night?" Silver asked him.

"Yup" Shadow nodded.

Silver goes to brush his teeth while Shadow heads out to go to the police station for a short time.

"I'll be back late" Shadow said before leaving.

* * *

At jail, Scourge was walking to Jet's cell to tell him something.

"Psst! Jet. I need to talk to you" Scourge whispered to the green hawk.

"Urgh, What is it now?" Jet groans from being sleepy.

"I got a work for you. Bring Nebula to me without Shadow knowing" Scourge said to him.

"I'm gotta need money for that!" Jet said in an angry tone. Then Scourge held out $200.

"Alright I do it, first the money" Jet changed his mind and takes the cash.

"Good, make sure her brother doesn't see you too" Scourge said with a sinister voice.


	11. Chapter 11

**08/23/15**

 **31 Reviews, 12 Favs, 13 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shadow was riding his motorcycle on the road to head to the police station, "I never felt this for Nebula before. Am I in love?" he asked himself while driving. As he arrived, he parked it at the parking lot and yawns a bit.

"I really should take vacations" he said tiredly and goes in, he goes to his desk and saw some paper-work to do. He groans in annoyance and began signing them.

There were not many officers at night besides himself. But he was wondering about Nebula if she's safe with Silver.

 **xxx**

At his home, Nebula was sleeping peacefully on her mattress. But at the window, Jet was holding onto with a grapple-claw on a rope.

He carefully opens the window and sneaks in to the living room, walking past Silver and he goes to Nebula. Jet takes out some chloroform on a tissue and holds it against Nebula's mouth and nose, slowly letting her inhale the fumes of the chloroform.

"Hehehe, now back to jail" he carries her out from the apartment through the window, but on the way he lost a feather from his tail. Silver was sleeping so deep he didn't notice.

Nebula's flower hair clip was on the mattress and her scent is still fresh on it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shadow was finished with his paperwork and goes to have a talk with Sonic.

"Hi Sonic, what's up?" Shadow asked him. Sonic turned to show he got a kiss mark from Amy on his face.

"Oh um, Ames and I were catching criminals and ticketing those who drove too fast or parking at the handicap zone without permission" Sonic said.

"Okay, you ticket a few people and I see you got a kiss mark by a cherry lipstick" Shadow noted the kiss mark on Sonic's cheek.

"Yes I did" Sonic blushed.

"Is it from Amy or what?" Shadow asked him, Sonic nodded.

"Yup, Amy gave me that" Sonic said, rubbing it off his cheek, "She discovered that I really like her more than a friend so I confessed to her that I was too shy to admit it"

"Hehehe…. You shy little bastard" Shadow pats his shoulder.

Sonic grinned in embarrassment until they both heard a phone call from Shadow's desk.

Shadow goes up to it and answers, "Hello?"

 _"Shadow, Nebula is gone!"_ it was Silver on the phone.

"Silver, how do you know?" Shadow asked.

 _"I found her hair clip and a feather in your house!"_ Silver said.

"You're kidding, right? Tell me this a joke" Shadow asked, worried that Nebula might be in danger.

 _"No, it's not a joke, the feather I found was green and it is a sign of kidnapping"_ Silver said. This made Shadow snap of what this means, it could be no other than...

"Jet, I should have known. But how can he have escaped that easily?" Shadow said.

 _"Who's Jet?"_ Silver asked.

"Never mind that. I'm heading back to the apartment" Shadow said and hangs up.

Shadow runs outside to his motorcycle and drives back home to see if Silver is telling the truth of what happened.

As he arrived, he saw Silver sitting on the couch holding Nebula's hairclip and looked sad. Blaze was beside him when he borrowed her iPhone to call Shadow earlier.

"Come on, Shadow. What's taking you so long?" he said to himself.

Shadow walked in and closed the door behind him, "I am here, Silver. Tell me, when did you saw Nebula gone missing?" Shadow asked him when he was close to him and Blaze.

"I was gonna have a glass of water when I saw Nebula was not on her mattress and her hair-clip was on it. I looked at the window and found this green feather" Silver held out Jet's feather.

"Hmmm…" Shadow takes the feather and sniffs it. It was indeed Jet's feather and he growled in anger, "It's definitely Jet. The most wanted criminal. How did he escape from jail? This doesn't make any sense"

"Who cares? I'm worried about my sister! She could be in danger!" Silver getting crazy.

"Silver, calm down!" Blaze held him down.

"He's right. Nebula might be in danger. Silver, I'm gonna need your help since you're very sneaky and cunning. We're heading back to the police station" Shadow said.

"Alright, let's go" Silver said. Shadow took his bike while Silver sat behind him and they drove all the way to the police station to figure out the crime.

 **xxx**

Meanwhile, Nebula woke up inside a basement with her wrists cuffed up.

"Ohhhhh…. where am I?" she said with a long groan.

"You are my new cellmate" Jet said.

Nebula gasped and growled to the green hawk, "Jet the Hawk!"

"In the flesh. Well it's a shame that the most wanted thief is with the most wanted criminal right now" Jet said.

"Why am I taken here? Shadow said I'm allowed to be free!" Nebula growled.

"It's not my problem. He lied to you" Jet lied.

"No, he never lies!" Nebula yelled, "I'm not gonna fall for any of your fucking lies again! Just like you tricked me into stealing money for you! You framed me into a wanted thief in public!" she kicked him in the nuts.

"OW!" Jet held his groin and whimpered in high-pitched, "I've been hit!"

"You were always mean to me even when you framed me for stealing money from stores. You used me to avoid being arrested and to make my life worse than ever 5 years ago! Is that right Jet? You never were a good bird to me. You promised to share the money with me and my brother!" Nebula began screaming at him.

"That's right, I used you to avoid being arrested. You are naive like your brother" Jet grinned.

"Well Shadow will find out and tear off your feathers!" Nebula yelled.

Exactly when?" Jet asked.

"Anytime now!" Nebula said. She then got a bag pulled over her head by Jet to keep her mouth shut, "Hey! Let me go!" she screamed.

Jet hits her hard in the head to make her pass out again, "Shut up already" he said and hides Nebula under his bed.

"Make sure she doesn't escape, Jet" Scourge said, standing near Jet's cell.

"Okay" Jet nods and kicks Nebula in the gut.

She let out a weak groan and inside the bag she sheds a tear, "Help me Shadow, I'm not gonna make it" she said quietly.

 **xxx**

Shadow arrived at the police station with Silver, heading inside to find Scourge's office. Shadow took out the tracking device and scans Nebula's flower hairclip to track her scent.

"Is it working?" Silver asked him.

"Wait a minute. Let's see...now" Shadow got the result of Nebula's location, she is at the jail, not far from where they are.

"She's in jail? I bet Jet broke out somehow and took her" Shadow said in confusion but it turned to an angry tone.

"Shit! Shadow and that teenage freak are here. Give me the girl, Jet! We can't let Shadow find her" Scourge said to Jet.

"Okay, open up" Jet said. Scourge quickly locks up the door and Jet hands over the unconscious Nebula with a bag over her head.

"Alright, let's go somewhere more private" Scourge said and ran out with Nebula over his shoulder.

Then after he ran, Silver and Shadow ran in to jail and found no guards around, all prisoners sleeping except for Jet. Shadow furiously walks up to him and grabs him roughly.

"Jet! I know it was you who took Nebula, Where is she?!" Shadow said angrily.

"I...I...won't tell you!" Jet lied. Then Shadow raises his fist.

"You better tell me or I'll have my friend go wild on you! Show him, Silver" Shadow pushed Jet away.

"Gladly" Silver smirked and goes in his feral instincts. He grabbed Jet's tail-feathers and strongly pulled them off with his teeth.

"YEEEOOOWWW!" Jet held his tail-stump.

"Grrrrr!" Silver spits the feathers out of his mouth and circles around Jet, snarling and hissing like a wild animal.

"What the hell is wrong with him?!" Jet said very scared.

"He's my feral friend" Shadow said. Silver acts normal again and crossed his arms.

"Tell me now where Nebula is!" Shadow yelled.

"Okay! She's heading to the old factory with Police Chief Scourge. He ordered me to kidnap her" Jet said in defeat.

This made Shadow surprised that his own boss has betrayed him, "Scourge? My own boss?! He's gonna pay for betraying me and my colleagues!"

"YOU BETTER BE TELLING THE TRUTH OR I'LL ROAST YOUR NAKED ASS ON THE FIRE GRILL!" Silver pinned Jet against the wall.

"I...Am telling the truth! He's heading to the old factory!" Jet gasped for air.

"Silver, drop him. We are going to find her and Scourge" Shadow said.

"All right, I'm convinced. I'll deal with you later!" Silver shoved Jet aside.


	12. Chapter 12

**08/24/15**

 **33 Reviews, 12 Favs, 13 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Grrr…! Keep your filthy hands away from me! When I get out of here I am gonna shove that gun in your fucking ass!" Nebula snarled angrily.

"For a second I mistook you for a thief but you're just a bitch" Scourge said.

Nebula has her arms cuffed and can't get away from Scourge. She growled and circles around him in case he does something brutal to her.

"To celebrate catching you, I'll show you the life of a thief!" Scourge takes out his baton and tries to hit her but she jumps out of the way and lands on top on the crate.

"Come and get me!" Nebula taunts him.

"GET OVER HERE!" Scourge threw the baton at her and it hit her leg.

"ARGH!" Nebula loses her balance by the pain of the leg and fell down from the crate down to the floor. She tries to get up but Scourge hits her again with the baton and kicks her in the gut.

"Please stop!" Nebula begged while getting beaten.

"I'm gonna make your pain miserable! Thanks to being Shadow's boss and I will remain that and no one will know!" Scourge then punches her in the face. But then a warning shot was fired.

"You mean Ex-boss?!" came Shadow's voice.

"Sha…..dow…" Nebula blacks out unconscious.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!" Shadow yelled at Scourge.

"I just beat her after you refused to arrest her!" Scourge said.

"Scourge, you have broken the law and I'm gonna arrest you this time. You are no longer my boss!" Shadow said and loads his gun.

"Shadow don't! If you shoot him you'll become a murderer!" Silver said.

"You're right. I'm not gonna shoot him. I'm gonna kick his phony police ass!" Shadow threw the gun aside and cracks his knuckles.

"Show me what you got, Ex-boss!" Shadow said.

Scourge goes up to him and grinned evilly.

"I'll show you this!" Scourge tried to do a left hook at him but Shadow does an uppercut and sends him on a treadmill. He jumped up on it to fight Scourge. Scourge then sees a wrench and he hits Shadow with it.

"ARGH!" Shadow fell on some levers to activate the treadmill.

"You know Shadow, I always respected you but you are just too soft for that girl!" Scourge mocks and is about to do another blow.

"Yes I am and I love her!" Shadow yelled and spin-dashed at him hard, sends them both off the treadmill.

"Nebula, wake up" Silver shook her but she was too unconscious from her injuries that Scourge gave her. He managed to un-cuff the handcuffs without figuring it out how to. He then decides to get her out of there before Scourge gets back to her if Shadow loses.

"Don't worry sis, everything's under control" Silver said to her.

"Huh…." Nebula finally wakes up from her knock out. She saw Shadow fighting against Scourge but he's starting to get exhausted, "Shadow"

She ran up to him, ignoring the pain from her injuries.

Shadow was losing; he had some minor cuts and a bust up lip bleeding a little. Scourge chuckled evilly and held out the gun to kill the badass cop.

"Meet your death, badass cop" Scourge said and just as he was about to shoot Shadow, Nebula pushed Shadow out of the way to save his life.

 ***BANG***

"ARGH!" Nebula got shot on her left shoulder and blacks out again.

"NEBULA!" Shadow and Silver screamed in shock.

"Whoops" Scourge said.

"YOU BASTARD!" Silver goes wild and ran up to the green hedgehog, tackling him down and biting his ear.

"LET GO OF ME!" Scourge struggled to get him off him.

"GRRR!" Silver keeps biting his ear until blood ran from it. Then Scourge punched him in the ribs and got Silver off his ear, but there were bloody bite-marks on his ear.

"YOU SHOT MY SISTER!" Silver held out Shadow's taser gun to tase Scourge down, paralyzing him.

Shadow was surprised how Silver defeated him by his bare hands and taser.

"Silver how did you learn that?" Shadow asked him.

"I don't. I just get angry like that" Silver said.

"Argh! I can't even move!" Scourge was paralyzed.

"Good! Soon you'll be in jail!" Silver snarled.

"Uhh…." Nebula weakly opens her eyes. Lucky for her she got shot in the shoulder she's not gonna die.

"Get an ambulance, Silver. I'll cuff Scourge" Shadow said to him. Silver carries Nebula to the motorcycle while Shadow cuffs Scourge.

"Now the tables turned Scourge" Shadow glared after cuffing him.

"You fu-…OW!" Scourge got punched hard in the cheek.

"Shut up" Shadow said.

 **xxx**

A while later, the news crew are inside the hospital. They were asking Shadow the whole story of what happened but he's in no mood to explain it.

"The wanted thief saved my life. That's all I can say" Shadow grumbled, putting his hand on the camera to block it.

"So she's not a wanted thief anymore?" the news reporter asked him. Then Shadow smiled a bit and nods for a yes.

"Alright send that to the news" the reporter said.

"You almost scared the hell out of my, sis. I thought you were dead" Silver said to the violet-blue hedgehog resting in the hospital room with the heart string cords attached on her chest and arms. She had a few bruises on her legs and arms but she's lucky to be alive.

She even survived from surgery to remove the bullet out from her shoulder. Good thing the bullet didn't infect her shoulder. Now she has a wrapped bandage on her shoulder to stop the bleeding.

"You worry too much, little bro" Nebula smiled.

"You will be always my big sister, Nebula" Silver smiled sweetly. Then Shadow came in and saw Nebula awake.

"I'll let you two have a moment alone" Silver said, walking out of the room.

"I'm just glad you're not dead. You scared me to death you know" Shadow said to her.

"I know Shadow. I did it because I like you more than a friend" Nebula said.

"You mean...love?" Shadow guessed.

Nebula nods and leans in to kiss him but was too weak. Shadow held her and kissed her on the lips.

"Mmph!" Nebula's eyes widen but slowly closed them as she kisses back. She could feel passion and love in Shadow. She stroked Shadow's chest fur while kissing him.

Then they pulled apart from the kiss for air.

"I love you Nebs" Shadow said.

"I love you too my handsome badass cop" Nebula said, running her finger on his chest-fur.

Shadow blushed and purred from feeling her hands stroking his chest fur.

"Aww….are you purring, Mr. Badass?" Nebula smirked.

"Uh, yeah" Shadow blushed.

"It's alright, Shadow" Nebula smiled sweetly. They then kissed again.

* * *

The next day, Shadow is now the new police chief but still goes fighting crimes.

"Go get 'em, tiger" Nebula said to her new boyfriend.

"I will, Nebs. It's my duty to protect the city from crimes" Shadow salutes. He gave her a small kiss on her cheek before leaving.

"And I know you'll be able to keep an eye on the prisoners" he said.

"Yup. I'm a very dangerous wild hedgehog you know" Nebula winks, "Try not to be slow, chief" she held out his police badge out of nowhere.

"Ah, man!" Shadow groans but smirks, "I don't know how you do that but you are one dangerous thief"

"Pickpocket skills" Nebula said and gave the badge back to him.

Shadow then goes to the entrance but turned back to Nebula, "Good luck guarding the prisoners" he winks at her.

"Yes sir!" Nebula salutes and watched him leave.

"Oh, do shut up, Scourge! Never ever talk like that to my sweet Sonikku!" Amy hits Scourge now a prisoner with her hammer.

 ***WHACK***

"ARGH!" Scourge blacked out in his jail cell.

Amy locks the jail bars to prevent the ex-boss from escaping, "Next time you should learn some manners on women!" she growled.

"Man, that was badass, Ames. You knocked him out good" Sonic said.

"Thanks Sonic" Amy said.

"No problem. I never really liked Scourge. Now Shadow will be a better chief than him" Sonic said, grinning.

"Yup" Amy said.

Nebula snickered at them and looked at Jet in his jail cell, he look very pissed that his tail feathers were teared off by Silver yesterday.

"Grrr! Your crazy-ass brother will pay for this, woman!" Jet glared at her.

"Oh, shut up! You deserved it, dodo" Nebula growled at him.

"Hmph!" Jet huffs. He then laid down on his bed in defeat. Nebula chuckled and goes to her desk she has gotten.

 **xxx**

With Silver, he was at the place where Blaze works at and she was happy to have him as an assistant in medical health as a doctor. He also adopted a stray white cat this morning.

"Well Silver, what should we call her?" Blaze asked him.

"How about Snow?" Silver suggested, "Because she's pure white like the winter of snow"

"That sounds cute on her" Blaze giggled. Snow nuzzled against Silvers legs and meows happily.

"Meow"

"Awww, come here" Silver held his hands out. Snow jumped up to his arms and smiled.

"Silver, I just wanna say something" Blaze walked up to Silver.

"And what is it?" Silver asked.

"I think I got feelings for you" Blaze said. Silver got surprised by hearing this and placed Snow down.

"So do I" Silver said, he held Blaze by her waist and kissed her on the lips.

Soon they pulled apart and smiled at eachother blushing.

"I love you Blaze the Cat" Silver said.

"I love you too, Silver the Hedgehog" Blaze said.

Shadow has come back from his chase of criminals and was at the coffee room with Nebula.

"Well Nebula, I guess this is the start of our career as the best cops in the city together" Shadow said.

"I guess I'm your sidekick now in fighting crimes?" Nebula asked.

"Yep, because you are my girlfriend" Shadow said. They then shared one more kiss.

The End


End file.
